


Music of the Soul

by Mr0Benzedrine



Category: Bandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr0Benzedrine/pseuds/Mr0Benzedrine
Summary: Just stories based off songs. Try to guess the Lyrics I guess if you want. Requests are welcome from any band.





	

Devil!Patrick/Vamp!Pete:

Pete`s POV

      “Where is this fucking bastard? Really? Being late to a goddamn meeting.” Pete tried to keep a snarl from rising up. This deal was important to Pete and this fucking asshole, this short fuck couldn`t even have the decency to show up on time? “Fuck this. I`m going home.”

      _“Leaving so soon Peter? I mean, you said it was sooo important.”_ A velvet voice echoed from behind him. The young vampire turned, pissed off and ready for a fight. Pete stumbled, not expecting him so close. The smaller man grinned up at him, hand not touching him, but holding him up. “Peter…..” The voice looked down, than into the taller man`s eyes. Blue eyes met brown, and Pete began to regret Every. FUCKING. WORD.  The shorter man was in all red, his blonde hair spiking up slightly in the back, his horns small, but bright cherry red. The tail behind him swaying, much like a cat`s before they pounce on their prey. “What took so long?” The tall vampire managed to growl out. The shorter man, moved his finger back and forth

      _“tsk tsk Peter…. Don`t ask the devil about his personal life. I just happened to be very busy. An election and all….”_ Pete began drifting so he was standing straight once more, the sickly yellow glow around him vanishing into a stunning gold than nothing. “You were an hour late Patrick!” The devil glanced at Pete, gaining a fake face of shame and sadness. _“I`m soooo sorry Peter….. Please, forgive me for being such an asshole….”_ Pete looked at him, shaking his head. _“So, you`re going to bitch, deal or what? I have things to do, deals to make, people to torture.”_ Pete stared at the man. “Andy, Joe. I want them back. Tonight. I`ll give anything. Please.” The demon looked from his magic to glance at Pete. _“Anything Peter?”_ Pete nodded, not sure what Patrick was thinking. Patrick grinned, and held out a hand. _“Even your own free will? Think about it. I make you mine. You come to me when called. You answer to me, and you do not question. Got it?”_ Pete stared at the hand. “I stay on Earth with my friends?” Patrick shrugged. _“Fine, but come when I call._ ”

“Deal.”

I have been in the details with Patrick for 10 years now. If you look hard enough at the misfortune there I`ll be….


End file.
